


The Opening of Buffy Summers

by LizzieBeth



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBeth/pseuds/LizzieBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for a clue to Dawn's disappearance, Buffy has a surprise in store for her when she sees a video by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opening of Buffy Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are owned and copyrighted by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No infringement for profit is intended.

Buffy Summers was becoming frantic. Her sister Dawn wasn't anywhere to be found. She had searched all over Sunnydale, especially the cemeteries (and Spike's crypt) as well as the new high school site and Xander's apartment.

Needless to say, if she had found the girl in either Spike's or Xander's though, there would've been hell to pay.

Finally, Buffy came home. She had been looking for nearly twenty-four hours and was exhausted. Since she first realized that Dawn wasn't home yesterday, she estimated that Dawn may have vanished anywhere up to thirty-six hours before. And the Sunnydale Police were no help. Even a minor in this town had to be gone for over forty-eight hours before they would do anything.

There was a message on the answering machine. Quickly hitting play, Buffy heard Dawn's voice.

"Buffy, it's me. I'm okay. I just had to get away from everything...for a while. The... Tara and Willow going all witchy and you... Well, you haven't been the same since... Never mind. I just need to go somewhere for a while. I have some things to work out. I took some of the emergency money from Willow's Wonder Woman cookie jar. I'll pay her back and... I'm not telling you where I'm going but I'm okay. My...ride is leaving in a couple of minutes so... I'll call you soon. I love you, Buffy... Bye."

The message ended and Buffy stood there staring at the machine. Where could she be? Playing the message again, Buffy listened to the background noises. It sounded like a bus or train station. The automated timer indicated Dawn had called over two hours earlier so she wouldn't still be at whichever station she had called from. But where was that? Sunnydale? Or her destination? And where was that? Where did she go? Could be anywhere in California, Nevada or even Arizona.

"Maybe there's something in her room..." Buffy muttered to herself. She wearily climbed the stairs and went into her sister's room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There were some clothes tossed onto the chair and her books were on her desk. 

Exasperated and exhausted, Buffy fell onto the bed. She was at her wit's end but oh-so tired. Even Slayer strength only went so far. She fell asleep.

A few hours later, Buffy woke up in the dark. She was confused and looked around, slowly remembering. 

"Oh Dawnie..." she moaned as she got up. Her heel kicked a box just under the bed and Buffy, curious, leaned over to see what it was. Pulling the box out, she carried it to Dawn's desk. Turning on the desk lamp, she opened the box and gasped in surprise.

On top were four video tapes. One was called 'Bring Her Off'. Another was 'No Man's Land 30'. A third was 'Roswell Lesbians'. And finally 'Presenting Charisma'. It took her several long seconds before she realized all four were all-girl lesbian porn videos. 

After taking a moment to absorb this revelation, Buffy lifted the videos out and saw several slick magazines underneath. They were all full of lesbian pictures, each magazine had several sets of girls having sex with other girls.

Beneath the magazines were some comic books but not the type Buffy had ever seen before. These were black and white lesbian comics called "Housewives At Play", "Hot Moms" and "Teens At Play".

Buffy sat back in the chair, her still-fuzzy mind whirling. Dawn’s a lesbian? My little sister? When? How?

The Slayer's first thought was Willow and Tara but they were on a romantic getaway where they could practice their Wicca powers. 

Faith? Buffy'd heard she broken out of prison but there'd been no sign of her around Sunnydale.

Someone at the make-shift high school? But who? That girl Kit?

Then Buffy reined in her thoughts as she realized it was not anyone's fault but hers. Dawn was made from her and Buffy, though she never admitted it - not even to herself too often, was more than just curious about lesbian sex. Especially since her best friend came out.

She began to flip through the magazines, already well-thumbed, and saw that there was something very, very familiar about one of the girls, but her sleep-fogged mind wasn't making the right connection. Looking at the cover of one, a blurb stated 'This issue features Felecia and Charisma'.

Frowning, Buffy glanced at the tapes again. Both girls on the cover of the magazine were on one of the boxes - a slim brunette with long hair and a familiar looking blonde with short hair. This was the Introducing Charisma tape. The blonde was also on two of the other boxes, 'Roswell Lesbians' and 'Bring Her Off'.

Reading the blurb on the back, Buffy found the tape to be some lesbian porn take off on the series Roswell. With an interested "Hmm..." she set that down and looked at one of the others. It was also a lesbian takeoff but of the cheerleader movie 'Bring It On'. 

Buffy remembered watching that with Willow, Tara and Dawn. It had the girl who was in Spider-Man as well as an actress that looked oddly liked Faith. (They all also noticed but none mentioned the actress who resembled a dead psychotic demon-goddess.) She also remembered how Willow and Tara had snickered when the two stars had a sleep-over, whispering about what happened after the lights went out. 

Unconsciously, Buffy had taken that tape downstairs. She put the tape in the machine. It was practically a mechanical operation on her part as her mind was occupied with alternating thoughts of Dawn as a lesbian and Dawn as a runaway.

Staring at the TV, Buffy watched the movie start without really seeing anything. However, when the action started, she did sit up.

The opening scene showed two girls in a classroom sitting on the teacher's desk. The familiar-looking blonde was saying how she could hardly wait for the cheerleader tryouts in the morning. A brunette, with large fake boobs, said "Why wait?"

Soon the duo was kissing with their faces several inches apart, just their tongue tips touching, as they pawed at each other's cheerleader uniforms. How fake, Buffy thought. No one kisses like that.

What she saw next didn't look too fake. The girls stripped off their uniforms and the brunette got between the blonde's legs and began to lick her pussy. Which was dark-haired, Buffy noticed.

Soon the blonde was moaning and pushing the other girl's head between her legs while playing with her own tits.

Watching the close-ups of the brunette's tongue licking the bleached-blonde's pussy, Buffy could see the faux-blonde was wet. And Buffy herself was getting wet. She began to rub herself through her jeans before opening the fly and sliding her hand into her damp panties.

While her fingers sliding all over her wet flesh, Buffy's eyes were fixed on the action on the TV screen. It was so hot.

Even if it's fake, she thought.

Then, after a screaming orgasm, the blonde got down between the brunette's legs and began to tongue her bald pussy. This was really hot as the blonde definitely knew what to do with another girl's pussy. Even a pornography novice like Buffy could tell the blonde was really, seriously into licking another girl.

Then came a long shot of the two and Buffy sat straight up, her hand frozen inside her wetness, yelling, "Cordelia?!?" 

She realized why the blonde looked so familiar when she saw the small sunburst tattoo above her ass. It was one Buffy had seen often in the girls' locker room after gym when Cordelia Chase was showering. The short blonde hair coupled with the fact that Buffy never imagined she'd see Cordelia doing porn - much less lesbian porn - had kept her from putting two and two together.

After the initial shock of seeing a former classmate having lesbian sex on film, Buffy found she was even more turned on than before.

Cordy, now apparently known as Charisma, was thrusting her tongue in and out of the brunette. Then she moved down and began to tongue the other girl's asshole. Long swipes with her tongue went from the brunette's asshole to her clit and then back several times.

Shortly after this, the two were in a 69 on the desktop with Cordy on top. In minutes there was what had to be a fake orgasm as both girls moaned and screamed while their mouths were otherwise engaged.

Then, with some throwaway dialogue, they grabbed their cheerleader outfits and walked into the hall naked. Yeah, like that'd ever happen in a real high school, Buffy scoffed inwardly.

The next scene showed Cordelia entering a kitchen yelling, "Hi Mom. I'm home!"

An attractive woman in her late thirties came in. 

"JESUS CHRIST!!!" Buffy yelled. She grabbed the remote and hit pause. Getting up, she walked over to the TV and looked at the screen. Up close the picture started to break up into pixels but there was no doubt. The woman playing the mother was Buffy's own mother Joyce Summers!

"Mom?!? How? When?"

Buffy grabbed the box and searched frantically for the copyright. Just as her hopes that her mother was still alive began to rise, she saw the movie had been released two years before. Her mother had still been very much alive then. 

Disappointment gave way to curiosity. It was stronger than any other emotion Buffy was battling and she hit play while falling onto her ass in front of the TV.

Her mom asked, "How was school today?"

"Hot."

Joyce smiled and said, "I was too."

The faux mother and daughter came together and kissed. This was a much more realistic kiss as their mouths pressed together even while Buffy could see Cordy's tongue sliding into her mother's mouth and then her mother's tongue thrusting into Cordy's mouth.

"oh my god," Buffy said in a small voice.

"God Mom, you are so hot!" Cordy said on the TV.

"You are too, Charisma," Joyce said before kissing the fake blonde again. Soon they were pulling off their tops and Cordy was kissing and sucking Joyce's right breast.

Wow, Mom sure had nice tits, Buffy thought. Wait! What the hell am I thinking?!?

Soon Cordy had moved down and pulled Joyce's slacks off before burying her face in Joyce's crotch. Several close-up shots showed a dark tangle of hair above lips that were practically dripping with Joyce's cum. Cordy licked this even harder and more enthusiastically than she had the brunette in the classroom.

Without realizing it, Buffy was again fingering herself as she watched Cordy eat out her mother on video.

Joyce climaxed soon with a loud scream and her cum gushing over Cordy's face in a tight close-up. Cordy smiled up at the older woman as she licked her lips.

Joyce smiled down and said, "Come here lover."

When Cordy stood up, Joyce grabbed her and began to lick her face clean. Then she kissed Cordy and said, "Your turn."

Cordy jumped up on the counter and lifted her cheerleader skirt. Joyce knelt down and Buffy could only gape at the TV as she watched her mother eating the girl's very wet pussy.

"Mom..." Buffy whispered as her mother's tongue probed deep within Cordy's very wet pussy.

Buffy's fingers were buried deep in her own hot pussy as she watched her mom and Cordelia get into a 69 on the countertop. 

After several minutes of very hot but false lesbian incest, the scene changed to two other girls who were talking about the next day's cheerleader tryouts. This led to them getting naked and having sex but, even to Buffy's inexperienced eye, it wasn't nearly are realistic as the scene between her mother and her former classmate.

After this scene, the brunette from the first scene reappeared and seduced a teacher. The two had sex on the same desk that was seen in the first sex scene. Then came the last scene during the cheerleader tryouts.

Cordy and the brunette sat side by side while the wannabes lined up in front. Cordy explained that there was a lot of oral activity in cheerleading and the girls had to prove they were ready for it. She and her partner then lifted their cheerleader skirts and had the girls, one by one, lick them. Then Cordy had the girls kneel side by side across the gym floor and lean forward.

What high school let itself be used for a porno film? Buffy wondered as she stared at the TV.

Cordy and the brunette each began by licking a girl's asshole then, using strap-ons that they quickly donned, began to ass-fuck the girls.

The end of the scene was a giant daisy-chain of girls licking other girls' snatches and asses.

Buffy came as she watched Cordy's tongue darting around a young redhead's ass while fingering the girl's pussy. In her mind's eye, Buffy saw the redhead as Willow while she climaxed on her living room floor.

Grabbing the remote, she rewound the tape to the scene with her mother in the kitchen and watched it again. As she watched Joyce and Cordelia pleasuring each other, Buffy had two more orgasms. 

Eventually, the orgasms and the trials of the day overcame her and she fell asleep in front of the TV, her fingers still buried in her wet sex.

~*~*~*~*~

The next several days were hectic for Buffy. And her confusion over what she'd seen on the videos coupled with the fact that these had been in her sister's room, had her reeling.

The police sent out dispatches about yet another runaway from Sunnydale but the cop who met Buffy told her not to get her hopes up on a police solution. Runaways usually came back on their own if they wanted to.

Willow and Tara tried to locate Dawn with some spells but, due to the incredible similarity between Buffy's life force and her sister's, they kept finding Buffy.

Eventually, Buffy became less frantic but no less worried about her sister. At one point, she even called Angel Investigations. Some girl named Fred told her Angel was away but she'd get the ball rolling. When Buffy asked about Cordy, without revealing her knowledge of Cordy's new porn career, Fred - What kind of name is that for a girl? Buffy thought - just said Cordy was no longer a regular employee of AI, more of a free-lance consultant.

Angel called back after a few days and told Buffy that there was no sign of Dawn in LA but he'd keep his eyes and ears open.

Late at night, in her room, Buffy watched all the tapes but kept going back to the cheerleader movie. And she read the comics and pored over the magazines again and again. In the back of her mind was an unvoiced wish that she could've known that side of her mother. Every time that thought came up, Buffy shoved it away, refusing to acknowledge it.

Using the PC Willow had set up in the dining room, Buffy did search Charisma and Juicy - apparently her mother's porn name. Charisma had lots of hits including her own website - which Buffy couldn't access without a credit card and she was not going to let Willow even know she looked at this stuff much less have her try and hack into the site.

Juicy only made the one movie according to IADF and a couple of adult filmstar sites Buffy could access. She had to smile at the horrible name her mother had chosen for the credits.

Late one night, Buffy went to a small store on the other side of town. It was an adult video store and probably the one Dawn went to. Considering they didn't even ask her for an ID, she felt pretty sure of that.

Going through the racks of videos and DVDs, Buffy found a section of lesbian movies. Several featured Felecia, the girl in the magazine layout with Cordelia. Buffy admitted to herself that the long-haired brunette was hot as hell, but she was actually looking for Cordy tapes.

She found quite a few. One was called 'Lesbian Witchblade' and the blurb stated that the movie was the adult industry debut of ex-LAPD Detective Kate Lockley. Another was 'The Lesbian Witch Project'. Many seemed to have titles ripped-off from legit TV shows and movies. Others were part of some on-going series.

On the cover of one box, Buffy saw a naked Felecia holding an equally naked Cordy tightly. Lots of skin but nothing much more than cheesecake. Buffy grabbed this one and the other two and paid for them quickly, feeling very sleazy as she left the store.

'Lesbian Witchblade' had Police Detective Charisma gifted with a magical dildo that she used to slay evil demon lesbians. Her partner was the former LAPD cop. On her, Cordy used her very talented tongue and fingers - the witchdildo was only to kill enemies she stated at some point.

'The Lesbian Witch Project' had Cordelia as the 300-year old witch Charisma who took unsuspecting female campers to her lair for lesbian sex.

The last movie, 'Where The Boys Aren't 25' had 2 hot scenes between Cordy, who once again had her long, dark hair, and Felecia. Both seemed to enjoy analingus quite a bit - both giving and receiving. There were other scenes with different girls but Buffy only scanned those, preferring Charisma's sex scenes.

After masturbating to these three new movies along with the ones found in Dawn's room - especially the cheerleader movie - for several weeks, Buffy again found herself in the seedy store looking for more Charisma tapes. She loved the one with Felecia and wanted to find more of them together. She also kept an eye out for more of Cordy with Kate Lockley. 

While Buffy was learning to accept her latent lesbianism, Willow and Tara broke up but Willow had successfully restored Amy to human form and the two began an affair. Tara's jealousy was overcome by her love for Willow and she ended up joining the two. The three lesbians were happily together and completely open about their unusual lifestyle as a trio.

Another trio, the annoying Geek Trio, kept harassing Buffy but were always stymied in the end. Warren, the unofficial leader, took it upon himself to get vengeance. He attempted to shoot Buffy but merely grazed her shoulder. Another wild shot just missed Amy and Tara who were making out in an upstairs bedroom while Willow watched.

The three Wiccas helped Buffy then tracked Warren down and Willow cast a spell turning him gay and sending him off to LA to be a fluffer for the gay porn industry.

"Fluffer?" Buffy asked as she lay in the hospital bed.

"Yep! He'll be off-camera where he keeps the actors...aroused during the shoot."

Buffy looked puzzled until Willow simulated a blow-job. "Oh? Oh!"

The four girls laughed at Willow's ingenious payback.

Shortly after Warren ran off to the LA gay scene, his two cohorts followed.

The night after she was shot, Buffy received a call. Since she was still in the hospital, the machine picked it up. As with the other tape, Buffy saved this one.

"Buffy? It's me. Just wanted to let you know I'm okay. I'm great actually. I think I found what I was looking for when I left. I really wanted to talk to you but I was afraid. Guess it's better that I got the machine. Anyway, please, please don't worry about me. I'm doing great and having fun and...I found someone. Someone special. And I think you'd like her...him... I mean him... Oh, screw it. You had to have found my stuff by now. I'm with a girl but she's...beautiful and fun and... Buffy, I gotta go. I love you and I'll call you soon. And please believe me when I tell you I'm happy."

Buffy didn't know exactly what to do when she heard Dawn. The lesbian aspect of her relationship didn't bother her...not anymore. But the fact that she was younger and... I hope she's not being taken advantage of, Buffy thought. Regardless of Dawn's pleas, she still worried.

And she still went out late in the evening after patrol to see if there were any new Charisma movies. One tape that caught her eye was 'Bring Her Off 2: The Cheerleaders Keep On Licking'. Without looking too closely at it beyond seeing that Charisma was in it and, from some blurb on the front, was also the producer of the movie, Buffy bought it and hurried home.

After getting comfortable in bed, bunching up the pillows behind her head and wearing an old, stretched pair of panties and a loose t-shirt, Buffy hit 'play'. Fast-forwarding past the five or ten minutes of filler, FBI warnings and ads, she stopped at the credits. These were superimposed over some picture of a large high school. The star, of course, was Charisma and then several other porn starlet names came on including Ecstasy and finally 'introducing...Starr' flashed on the screen.

From a couple of other movies, Buffy knew who Ecstasy was. She was a slender brunette with long hair and a slight southern twang to her voice. From earlier movies, after recognizing the soft voice and accent, Buffy realized, This is that girl with the boy's name - Fred from Angel's office.

Buffy had noted that Fred/Ecstasy also wore glasses, even during the sex scenes, which Buffy found incredibly sexy. She was curious to see who Starr was. Since Charisma started producing her own movies, they've featured naturally beautiful women who haven't been too enhanced. And these girls seemed to actually enjoy having sex with other women.

Finally, the last of the credits appeared including 'Produced and Directed by Charisma'. Then the opening scene in what had to be the girls' locker room. Cordy was sitting on a bench, topless, next to Ecstasy who was peeling off a wet t-shirt. They were discussing new cheerleaders and the tryouts.

Again? thought Buffy before she remembered these weren't made for plots - just sex. Lots of hot lesbian sex.

The two started to kiss - deep wet kisses. Cordy kissed down to the other girl's small boobs then moved lower and pulled Fred's gym shorts off to begin licking her pussy. In the close-up shots, Buffy could see Fred was soaking wet.

Wonder what she smells like?

Cordy sucked and licked all over Fred's pussy and ass, shoving her tongue deep into both holes while Fred leaned back and moaned with one hand squeezing her small, pert tit.

Then it was Fred's turn and she quickly began to lap at Cordy's pussy, her tongue not missing a spot. It probed and poked and tunneled into Cordy. After several minutes of close-ups of Fred's mouth and tongue working over Cordy's hot mound, Cordy stood and leaned forward on the bench.

Fred pushed up her glasses as she smiled and began to kiss Cordy's ass cheeks. Then she pulled the round cheeks apart and began to lick and tongue the girl's ass.

While all this action was happening on the TV screen, Buffy had slid her hand into her loose panties and was fingering her own wet pussy. She lay with her eyes glued to the two girls really enjoying themselves on the tape.

Fred's fingers pushed into Cordy's pussy from behind while she continued to tongue Cordy's ass. All the while, she wore her glasses and smiled into the forbidden flesh she was ravishing.

After Cordy screamed an orgasm into the locker room, she fell next to Fred and the two girls began to kiss passionately.

A few moments later, Cordy stood and held out her hand. "Wanna share a shower?"

"Love to," Fred said. Then she said, "Think your sister's ready for the team?"

Buffy felt herself growing wetter thinking about two sisters, even fake ones, going at it while Cordy laughed. "Oh, she is so ready."

The next scene showed another student being disciplined by a female teacher. The teacher was played by an older porn superstar from the '90s who was still hot as any of the young girls on the tapes Buffy'd been watching lately.

After some mild spanking, the blonde teacher pulled the girl's jeans down and paddled her bare ass before kissing the reddened cheeks. Soon the two were naked and in a 69 on teacher's desk. 

At the end, the teacher hefted an apple and said, "Who needs apples? A pussy a day keeps the doctor away."

The student smiled and added, "And the students coming back for more."

The scene faded with the two kissing passionately on the desk.

The next scene was the hottest but also the most upsetting for Buffy. 

Cordy came home and yelled, "Hey Sis! You here? Wanna practice for the tryouts tomorrow?"

A familiar voice said, "Hells yeah!"

A young brunette came bounding down the stairs and into Cordy's arms. The two began to kiss heatedly while Buffy lay there staring in shocked surprise.

The young teen was, of course, her sister Dawn. And Dawn was kissing Cordelia, her tongue moving with Cordy's in as passionate a kiss as Buffy'd seen on any of the tapes she'd masturbated to. The two groped each other as they kissed - both girls' hands disappearing under the skirts they wore.

Breaking the kiss, Cordy said, "Okay. Show me what you know."

Dawn, who was in a cheerleader outfit, twirled to show she wasn't wearing any panties. Her young ass was nicely rounded and full and her pussy had a nice patch of hair that was neatly trimmed.

"Okay, you have the outfit right. How 'bout your performance?"

"Sit down," Dawn said.

As Cordy sat on the stairs, Dawn knelt down and lifted Cordy's short skirt and began to rub her naked pussy. 

"Hmm...you're so wet Sis..."

After a few moments of this, Dawn leaned down and began to lick Cordy's pussy. The close-ups showed Buffy that her sister seemed to be pretty experienced in oral sex on women.

And judging from Cordy's groans, she was quite good at pleasing Cordelia Chase/Charisma.

Buffy was appalled but aroused. She couldn't take her eyes off the screen and, unconsciously, her hand was frantically playing with her pussy.

"Don't forget..." Cordy managed to say between low groans. Dawn glanced up and nodded. Then she moved lower and began to lick Cordy's asshole. Her tongue tip slid inside and, in the close-up, Buffy could see her trying to wiggle it around in the tight hole.

The Slayer screamed as she came.

* * *

Buffy left Sunnydale the next day. She drove off after getting Cordy's West Hollywood address from Willow. While she drove down, Buffy alternately remembered Dawn having sex with Cordelia, with Felecia, with the cheerleader squad. And she kept feeling herself becoming aroused by this.

The Slayer was becoming angry at her own thoughts and fought to suppress them. Unsuccessfully for the most part.

LA was a madhouse compared to Sunnydale. The traffic, the crowds, the noise... Buffy had to stop twice for directions. And she was from here originally which really pissed her off.

Finally she found the street and then the complex where Cordelia Chase/Charisma - Porn Star lived. Buffy slammed the ornamental door knocker, it was far more dramatic than jamming her finger on the doorbell.

She heard "Just a minute..." come from inside. She slammed the knocker again.

As the door opened, Cordy said, "Jeez! Impatient much?!?"

Buffy threw the door open and demanded, "Where is she?"

"Buffy! This is a surp..."

Buffy grabbed Cordy's throat and, in a tight voice, again asked, "Where is she?"

There was a loud knocking in the walls but Buffy ignored it. From further in the apartment, Buffy heard a familiar voice say, "Cordy? Is that Fred...?"

Buffy turned and saw her sister standing in the hall, her face blank as she took in the sight at the front door. Buffy was equally flabbergasted at the sight of her kid sister. Dawn was wearing a man's dress shirt, completely unbuttoned, and a very skimpy pair of panties and nothing else.

"Buffy?"

"Dawn?" 

"Urk?"

"Buffy, let Cordelia go. Now!"

Buffy, stunned by the forcefulness in Dawn's voice, released Cordy. The brunette fell back against the wall and massaged her throat. Her voice was raspy as she said, "Dawn, Buffy's here..."

"Buffy, we need to talk," Dawn said, sounding very mature.

Dawn led her sister into the living room. Cordy raked her long, dark tresses back from her face as she slowly followed them. She massaged her throat and muttered, "She better hope this doesn't bruise..."

"Sit down Buff." Buffy slowly sat down and noticed Cordy's attire for the first time. Her former classmate was wearing a sheer, red negligee top and matching, sheer g-string panties. The top was tied at the neck with a loose bow but even so, Buffy could clearly see Cordy's breasts through the sheer material and the dark fur between her bare legs.

Dawn's voice brought her back to the moment. Sitting next to her sister, the younger Summers asked, "Buffy, why did you come here? I told you I was fine and I'd be in touch..."

Despite the anger still simmering underneath, Buffy replied in a calm voice, "Because you're my sister and my responsibility." Flashing a glare full of malice at Cordy, she added, "And you're underage!"

"Not everywhere, Buffy. Besides, most teenagers my age are already sexually active. Why shouldn't I get some money for doing what I enjoy?"

"But...that's like prostitution."

"No. No it's not. I can pick who I have sex with and I can say no at any time to anyone or anything. Cordy and I decided this long ago."

Buffy looked over at the older brunette, "And you! How could you do this to her? You should know she's too young. And too..."

Cordy, her voice almost normal, said, "Buffy, if I didn't take her in, she'd be out there on her own and at the mercy of..." Cordy paused then said, "LA is worse than when you lived here Buffy. Maybe even worse than Sunnydale. While you may not like what I did, she is a helluva lot safer here than out there."

"But to...have sex with her. And to film it!"

Dawn interrupted, "Buffy, I came on to Cordy. She refused. Several times. But I wanted her and finally I wore her down and..." She paused while Buffy blushed. "Then, after I convinced her I really wanted this, I got her to let me be in a movie.

"I'd wanted to be with her ever since I saw that movie with Mom. God that was so hot Buffy! You did see it right?" Buffy nodded reluctantly. "I thought so. I left it on top on purpose. Did it make you hot? Did you diddle yourself while watching it?" Buffy didn't respond but her blush deepened. "I thought you would. You like to watch women together, don't you? Have you ever been with another woman?" 

Buffy shook her head. "No, I... No, never."

"But you want to be. I knew that back when I once saw you standing outside of Willow's door. You were listening to them and getting excited. So was I. But there was no one in Sunnydale to go to that I... I came here to see Cordelia since I was so turned on by her in those movies and..."

Buffy looked at Dawn, "You could've come to me." Then, realizing what she had said, Buffy blushed again and turned away.

Dawn decided to take her sister literally, "You mean you'd've helped me? Would you help me now?"

Buffy was shocked, staring at her sister with her mouth hanging open. Dawn leaned over and placed her hand on Buffy's thigh as her teen-aged breasts peaked out of the open shirt. In a low voice, Dawn breathed, "I'd love to...with you." 

Buffy was frozen in place and felt a hand on her shoulder and another breath drift by her ear as Cordelia added, "We'd love to."

The Slayer's paralysis ended with an excited shiver when she felt Cordy's tongue trace the outer edge of her ear. Dawn leaned forward and gently nibbled on that ear's lobe.

Hearing her sister practically purr with pleasure, Buffy realized her hand had slid beneath the white shirt and closed over Dawn's bare breast and was slowly squeezing and caressing the rounded flesh.

Dawn licked her sister's ear then kissed Cordy, a sound unmistakable to the Slayer. Then she kissed Buffy. 

As Dawn's tongue slid over Buffy's closed lips, the Slayer's reluctance vanished. Suddenly uninhibited, Buffy wasted no time but plunged her tongue into Dawn's mouth. The thrill of breaking such a taboo was a huge turn-on to the older girl.

Cordelia came around behind Dawn and pulled the dress shirt off the girl, leaving her only in a lacy thong. Dawn's now-bare arms wrapped around Buffy as they continued to kiss, their tongues twisting and sliding against each other.

Pulling back from her sister, Dawn let her lover have a turn and the Slayer and the Seer shared a deep, wet kiss. As they kissed, part of Buffy's mind wondered why it took her so long. Strangely, she later realized, no part was stunned that she was kissing another woman and that she had kissed and felt up her sister.

Dawn loved her sister. And she loved Cordelia. To see her two loves kissing so passionately was incredibly exciting to the teenager. She reached out and untied Cordy's top. In seconds the woman was also wearing only a thin pair of lacy panties.

The two former classmates pulled apart. Cordy caressed Buffy's cheek, saying, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you. To make love to you."

"M-me?" 

A series of sharp knocks echoed off the walls.

“Dennis! You’ll have to wait. We have some things to discuss,” Cordy said to the room. Turning back to Buffy, she shrugged, “Sorry. Got a voyeuristic ghost who really has a thing for lesbians…”

“Ghost?” Buffy looked around.

“Don’t worry, Sis. He’s friendly…like Casper,” Dawn said.

Cordy directed the conversation back to the original topic, "I've been in love with you since high school, Buffy. Why do you think I was such a bitch, especially to you? It was a defense. I wasn't ready to accept I liked girls, much less you."

"And I love Cordelia," Dawn said, gazing at her sister. "I love you too."

Cordy took Dawn's hand and smiled, "She is so sweet. So sexy too. I finally accepted her love when I learned she was really a part of you." 

"I finally just waited for her in her bed, naked as...the day I wasn't born," Dawn snickered.

"I have to admit, I was too turned on to resist this little temptress," Cordy said. "And I'm glad I didn't fight her off anymore. I've come to love her as much as I love you."

"But the pictures... The...?"

"The porn? My visions were killing me," Cordy replied. "I found out by accident that orgasms help ease the visions." When she saw the unvoiced question on Buffy's face, Cordy smiled, "I was...fucking a girl I met in a bar. When I came, I had a vision. And it didn't hurt. 

"I found that orgasms actually help trigger my visions with little and then no pain. I went ahead and became a...sort of lesbian nympho. I so much didn't want the pain of the visions and I was having fun getting laid. I had already decided I liked women better, and they can last a lot longer in bed. 

"The porn came later. I met a girl who told me I could make some extra cash posing for men’s magazines and from there I went into videos. Before long I was a star. Then, with some outside investment, I started my own production company. We specialize in lesbian movies. And since all the actresses are really into it, we don't have to fake the sex. Well, not too much," Cordy ended with a grin.

"So you quit Angel's team?"

"No. Well, not quite. Just semi-retired. Angel doesn't get the whole lesbian thing. And the porn? Forget it! I call him as soon as I have a vision and pass on the info. I've helped out from time to time too. Like Fred..."

"I...I think I saw her in one of your movies," Buffy admitted. Now for the big question that was still nagging at Buffy. "And Mom...? How...?"

Dawn chimed in, "Mom and Cordy were lovers when you guys were still in high school. Right Sweetie?"

Cordy smiled, "Yes. She was the one who set me straight about my sexuality. Well, not straight but... You know." Cordy actually blushed.

"But the movie?"

Cordy shook her head, her long, dark locks floating around her face. "Believe it or not, she wanted to do it. She saw one of my movies..."

"I have that one Buffy," Dawn interrupted. "'Introducing Charisma'. I found it in Mom's room after..." The younger Summers chin quivered as she stopped talking.

"Dawn," Buffy said as she hugged her half-naked sister. The girl snuffled on her shoulder.

"Buffy... I miss her too. Dawn and I have talked about this and..."

Buffy looked up at her old classmate with pained eyes. "You expect me to believe that she wanted to do that?"

Cordelia knelt before the Slayer. Taking Buffy's hand, she looked at the girl and said, "Yes. You know she came to LA a lot on buying trips. Every time, she stayed with me. After finding out about my new career, she...she wanted to do it. She...felt a sense of...freedom down here."

Dawn, who was now kneeling next to her lover, holding her sister's other hand, added, "Even Willow feels that way."

"Wh...what?!?"

"You didn't see 'The Lesbians Of Eastwick'?" Cordy asked. Buffy shook her head. "I had a lot of fun with Willow, Tara and Amy."

"I... They were sold out of that one..." Buffy managed to say, her eyes falling on the hands holding hers.

Cordy giggled and said, "In case you wondered, Willow is a natural redhead. And Tara isn't... But she and Amy have that in common."

Buffy's eyes snapped up as a small smile formed. "You are still so..."

"Hey, I'm not as bad as I used to be." Cordy winked, "I'm better!"

Dawn giggled, "I think it's time we showed Buffy, don't you?"

Nodding, Cordy directed the Slayer, "Stand up."

Buffy rose from the couch as the two brunettes knelt at her feet. Dawn stood and kissed her sister, her supple tongue sliding easily into Buffy's waiting mouth. Buffy sucked on it softly, causing Dawn to purr with pleasure.

The teen's hands slowly peeled Buffy's shirt from her, exposing the Slayer's bare breasts with excited nipples. "No bra? Naughty, naught Buffy," Dawn laughed.

Dawn didn't wait for any reply before she was kissing then licking and sucking on her sister's breasts. She moved from one pert mound to the other as she sucked and nibbled the hard nipples.

"Ooohhh..." Buffy moaned as she ran her hands through Dawn's long, lustrous hair.

Cordy wasn't idle through all this. Watching with excited eyes as the younger sister pleased the older sister, she gently lifted Buffy's legs one at a time as she removed the Slayer's shoes and socks. Once Buffy was barefoot, Cordy moved up, kissing Buffy's bare belly softly.

Her head just below Dawn as the young girl suckled, Cordy felt Dawn's hard nipples nesting in her dark hair. Almost immediately, the teenager began to rub her chest against the porn star's silky hair.

French kissing Buffy's belly button, Cordy opened the blonde's pants and slowly peeled them down her muscular legs. After pulling the jeans off and tossing them aside, Cordy noted that the three were all wearing nothing but panties.

Buffy's aren't exactly fantasy material, Cordy thought to herself. But at least they aren't granny panties.

Then remembering the cloth was less important than what was concealed beneath the plain cotton, Cordy pulled them down and away. 

"So the drapes and the carpet don't match, huh?" the former cheerleader chortled as she gazed at the trimmed tuft of dark fur between the Slayer's legs. To prove that didn't matter to her, she moved in, pressing her face between the muscular thighs, and took a light lick at the pouty lips.

Buffy's moan turned into a quick squeal. "Oooo..."

"Hmm... Tangy. I like," Cordy said.

"I want some too," Dawn said. "Buffy, sit down."

She held her sister's hand as Buffy sat on the sofa. Dawn then knelt next to Cordy again. She leaned forward and kissed Buffy. Again Buffy's tongue plunged into her mouth, probing and exploring.

"Wow," Dawn breathed after a moment.

Cordelia took the opportunity to kiss her new lover and found out what Dawn was talking about. The Slayer was a helluva good kisser. Cordy sucked on the Slayer's tongue hard while stroking it with her own. Then she turned and kissed Dawn.

Buffy thought she'd never seen anything as erotic and beautiful as the two girls kissing before her. They were similar but wonderfully different at the same time. Both had long, dark hair (Buffy decided she liked Cordy better this way than the short bleached hair she sported in her earlier movies); both were naked but for skimpy, wet panties; and both were beautiful. Cordelia's breasts were fuller and rounder than Dawn's and her slightly shorter hair had more curl than Dawn's straight locks which hung to the teen's soft, round ass.

Ending the kiss, the two brunettes pushed Buffy's thighs apart and leaned down to lick the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. They moved in and each took a long lick from Buffy's perineum to her clitoris, their tongues slipping between the puffy outer lips as they shared a wonderful French kiss inside Buffy.

After that, Cordy moved up and took Buffy's hard clit in her mouth, sucking gently. Dawn moved her face down slightly and began to probe her sister's depths with her tongue.

Buffy's head fell back on the couch as she moaned. Her hands gently held each head in place as she felt her orgasm begin to build. She tried to hold her hips in place but soon she was moving them back and forth as she thrilled to her old friend sucking on her clit and her kid sister tongue-fucking her pussy.

As she felt herself begin to peak, the girls pulled away. She moaned, "Nooo... Don't stop! Please..."

"Don't worry sweetheart," Cordy said. "Just rearranging ourselves. Dawn? Do you want...?"

"Her ass. I want Buffy's ass!" the teen cried enthusiastically.

Cordy, the visionary lesbian porn producer, began to resettle herself and her lovers.

Sitting against the base of the couch, Cordy directed Buffy as the Slayer knelt above her with her face pillowed on her arms and her nipples poking into the couch's cushion. Dawn knelt behind her sister. Cordy grabbed the Slayer's hips and brought her wet pussy close, her tongue slowly moving in and out of Buffy's cunt.

Dawn leaned forward and planted licking kisses on her sister's round ass, occasionally sucking a baby-soft cheek. Prying the perfect globes apart, she licked the length of Buffy's crack. She watched her sister's anus wink at her and giggled. "I'll take that as an invitation..."

Slowly, Dawn licked around the tight, brown pucker. She felt the small ridges with her tongue as she circled in to the incredibly tight hole. She whispered against her sister's rosebud, "Relax Buffy."

As her tongue slipped into the tight warm ass, she marveled at a Slayer's control. And thrilled to know she was finally tonguing her sister's ass.

Buffy cried out as she felt her sister's tongue move in and out of her ass and Cordy licking her pussy. When the two began to tongue-fuck her in tandem, Buffy nearly lost it. It was exquisite. Buffy had never experienced anything like the sensations her new lovers were creating.

Several times, reluctant to let the feelings end, Buffy forced herself not to climax. Finally though, she decided to let go and screamed out loud as she came.

Dawn and Cordy felt the Slayer's orgasm as the girl's flesh tightened around their tongues, squeezing them spasmodically. 

While Buffy was still leaning on the couch, sucking in air in huge, shuddering gulps, the two lovers switched places. Dawn began to eat out her sister while Cordy finally got to taste that ass she had ogled covertly years before in the Sunnydale High girls' locker room.

The two made love to the one for a long, long time. Between her Slayer strength and the first, massive orgasm she'd had, Buffy was able to hold out even longer as she enjoyed the girls' oral explorations of her.

At some point, the door opened and a voice called out, "Hey Cordy! Your vision was just about perfect... Oh!"

Fred giggled as she saw the tableau before her. She knew the Slayer and was intimately familiar with the girls who were licking her ass and cunt. Pulling off her shorts and t-shirt, Fred needlessly exclaimed, "Aw, screw dead ha'kma demons! Is it too late to join in?"

Cordy sat back and took a breath. "No, you're just in time to take over for me. I wanna see how good the Slayer really is..."

Fred, still wearing her thin-framed glasses, happily sat behind Buffy and said, "Hi Dawn." She leaned forward and began to lick the unfamiliar but sexy ass before her while her fingers deftly removed Dawn’s panties. While tonguing one Summers girl, she masturbated the other.

Dawn managed to reciprocate as she shoved a couple of fingers into the newcomer’s cunt, sawing them in and out of Fred’s pussy.

Cordy had taken her panties off and sat before Buffy. "So, Slayer? Ready to show me how good you really are?"

Nodding, Buffy began to lick the Seer's wet pussy. What she lacked in experience, she made up for in enthusiasm. And, surprising to her, she enjoyed the tang of the former May Queen. 'Wonder what my sister tastes like?'

After getting into a routine licking her new lover's sex, Buffy finally let herself go and climaxed again on Dawn and Fred's faces. She screamed into Cordelia and set the Seer off, her cries echoing with Buffy's in her living room.

When Buffy clamped down on the two tongues inside her, their owners thrust their fingers in deeply each other and climaxed as well.

Gotta love Willow’s mutual orgasm spell, Cordy thought.

Later, the four sat quietly together and official introductions were made between Buffy and Fred. Buffy kissed the Texan, thanking her for the great rim job. 

"My pleasure," Fred said with her adorable accent. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and said, "I really enjoyed myself."

Buffy turned to her sister and said, "I definitely owe you, Little Sister."

"You bet that oh-so sweet ass of yours you do," Dawn replied.

The two sisters kissed then lay side by side on the floor in a classic sixty-nine position. With little preamble, Buffy began to lick her sister's young pussy while Dawn again enjoyed her older sister's wetness.

While the Summers girls licked each other, Fred and Cordy sat side by side on the couch, fingering each other. "This is better than your movies, hun," Fred commented.

"Yeah," Cordy agreed. "Live performances always are. Definitely."

* * *

The AVN Awards in Las Vegas...

Charisma, in an extremely tight, very revealing gown, told one of her interviewers, "Sisters? Of course not, they just play sisters in my movies. But they are...extremely close."

"You seem to be close to them too, if the scene in 'Family Girl' is true," another interviewer said.

"Well, you know at Charisma Productions, we pride ourselves on the reality of our sex scenes and our orgasms. And, to tell the truth, the three of us are very close. Actually, you can ask them yourselves."

Dawn and Buffy walked up to their lover, hand in hand. Both were incredibly sexy in their gowns - what there was of them. Buffy had let her hair go dark and grow longer.

She still acted as Slayer from time to time but Giles had Faith, under an alias and with dyed hair, to keep him busy and Sunnydale safe so she was content to enjoy this new aspect of her life - loving both her friend and her sister.

And Willow, Tara, Amy, Fred, Kate and their attorney, former Wolfram and Hart associate Lilah Morgan

And they all loved the new house Cordy had built in the hills above Ventura. They had all the privacy they needed.

And it was perfect to film any new Charisma productions. After extensive rehearsals, of course.

Cordelia/Charisma beamed for the cable news cameras, announcing, "Yes ladies and gentlemen, here are my lovely and sexy co-stars in our award-winning little movie, 'Family Girl': Sunny and Starr."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted more than a few years ago - before Sunnydale became a crater. It was the 1st in a series of stories about Cordy as a porn star along with her friends. I did write another that will be posted soon. I also want to write some more. It's just so much fun turning all those lovely ladies gay and having sex publicly for their fans.


End file.
